Lucy Heart
by xXJayfeatherRocksXx
Summary: They had forgotten me. I had been with them for over seven years. But they forgot. Every single one of them. So when I got on that train, I never knew where it was gonna take me. Turns out, it took me to Sabertooth.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so for those people who checked out my last Fairy Tail Story (57 views lol!) I deleted it. I may or may not repost it, but I thought I could make something better than that. I thought it sucked :P But no worries! Welcome to Lucy Heart's story! I can't wait to write it! This also takes place after Edolas.**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

This was the day. I'm going to join Fairy Tail. I know I'm strong enough. Oddly, I'm shy. I built up enough strength to walk in. Mental strength, obviously. I walked in, my sword that was built by my spirits on my back. A celestial sword you could call it? That aside, I walked in yeah, and went up to who I recognized as Mira Jane from the Sorcerer Weekly (I read them when I was smaller), and she smiled at me.

"Hi! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Would you like any help?" She questioned me, that smile never wavering. The smile…

"Oh! I actually was wondering if I could join Fairy Ta-" I was cut off, when, well, I fell flat on my face. I turned around, angry. My moment of no mistakes was ruined! I saw who had knocked me down, and it was… a guy that was half naked?

"KYAA!" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me, and the look that was plastered on my face.

"Oh uh, sorry," He said to me sheepishly. My confidence was fragile at the moment, and it went down to nothing. I stood back up, my knees quavering a little. I turned back to Mira, but then someone said something to me. I turned around, and saw a guy with pink, spiky hair, and a scarf.

"You seem familiar…" then, he started _sniffing me_. "Yeah! You were the one from sorcerer weekly, Lucy Heart! They said you're stronger than Erza!" What? Sorcerer Weekly did an interview on me? Wait, no they didn't! Well, I do remember when I was training a random guy was secretly watching me… Wait that was the reporter! Oh no. I am so shy too! Why do I have to be shy?

"Hah, you read Sorcerer Weekly Natsu? That's lame," the half-naked one snickered. Hmm, he looked like, Gray Fullbuster! No wonder!

"Y-yeah that's m-me," I stuttered. I just wanted to keep a low profile here and make some jewels. Why did someone have to run their mouth! Then again, I could've just said I was someone else. Why hadn't I thought of that before?

"Who said they were stronger than me?" Erza Scarlet roared, setting her strawberry cake down. Everyone in the room pointed at me.

"Uhhhh," I squeaked. THINK LUCY, THINK! "W-well, I t-t-think N-Natsu said t-t-that, when he s-s-said he recognized m-me. GOMEN!" I yelled the last part, afraid of the sword pointing at my throat.

"Come on Erza, you're scaring the poor girl. Give it a break, Natsu runs his mouth any moment he gets!" I recognized the drinker as Cana. Erza widened her eyes as she realized her mistake, and she put away her sword. **(By the way, Lucy is 13 in this)**

"What's everyone yelling abo-" the master of Fairy Tail walked down from his office, and stopped abruptly when he saw me. Erza absentmindedly pointed her sword back at me.

"This girl claims she's Lucy Heart. But I would expect her to be taller. Isn't she a celestial wizard? Where are her keys?" Erza claimed. She had a point there. But I've improved from my training. I didn't need any more keys.

"I-I can summon one of my spirits now, if you would like?" I explained, stuttering a bit less now. No one objected, so I took out my sword, and pointed it in the air. "Open! Gate of the Lion, Loke!" I said firmly. My celestial sword grew bright, and then, Loke appeared in his black suit and spiky ginger hair.

"Yes, my princess," he said to me. I gave him a nervous smile and I heard gasps coming from all around the guild hall. I moved closer to Loke, and his eyes were wide with shock.

"LOKE! YOU WERE A SPIRIT?!" Natsu exclaimed in disbelief. _This _was the guild that Loke from? Would this make my chances of getting into Fairy Tail higher? I can't imagine it being a bad thing. I united them with their fellow guild member.

"You're in!" the master told me. A smile had risen on my face. I can't believe there was nothing more to it! Mira came back up to me, with a stamp.

"What color do you want it, and where do you want it?" Mira chirped. Loke had left my side and was connecting with others.

"Umm, pink on my right hand! Thank you Mira-san!" I looked down at my hand, and my smile got bigger! The courage I had worked up was for nothing, but I got in! I was so happy!

**ONE DAY LATER (Badum!)!**

"Hey, Lucy. Would you go on a job with me? It's S-Class, but if Natsu said you could be as strong as me, I think you can handle it. So how about it?" I turned around and saw Erza with a hand raised out to me. I took it.

"Deal."

We were going to sit down together, but Natsu and a blue flying cat named Happy came over. "Let us go too Erza!" sadly, they were denied. Not to mention now unconscious.

"This is a job only Lucy and I will handle!" She told them as they started to get back up from the short moment they were unconscious. Erza told me to wait while she got the job request from upstairs **(I decided to keep the old guild hall)** when she was choosing one, someone walked into the guild. I believe he was Gajeel.

He looked at me, and I looked back, slightly curious. He put an evil smirk on his face, starting to walk up to me. My curiosity didn't last much longer. Couldn't Erza go a little bit faster? Since I was tense, my hand instantly grabbed my sword.

"Woh, calm down there girl. I was only going to say hi to our newest member, that's all," I probably would've believed him, if he didn't still have that evil grin. I kept my sword out while he kept walking towards him. Thankfully, I looked over to see Erza walking down the stairs. But during the split second I looked over my shoulder, Gajeel grabbed my sword. "Iron, my favorite."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Princess?" Virgo said, looking at Lucy._

_ "Virgo! I didn't see you there! Why are you here?" Lucy asked her._

_ "Happy Birthday."_

_ All of Lucy's spirits appeared as Virgo handed Lucy the sword._

_ "You can summon us using this sword now,"_ _Aquarius told me. Yes, even she had a smile on her face._

_ "It took a long time to make, but it won't break," Loke smiled._

_ "Pun puuun!"_

** FLASHBACK ENDED**

Lucy could only watch in horror as Gajeel took a bite out of her precious sword. When he did, it shone brightly, brighter than ever before. Gajeel was thrown back, and Aquarius, Scorpio, and Loke came out of it. "WHO TRIED TO DESTROY LUCY'S SWORD?!" Loke bellowed.

"I DON'T WANT MY WORK TO GO TO WASTE!" Aquarius roared. The guild hall got awfully quiet, and Gajeel was already running. Even Erza stopped singing about strawberries.

"I-it's alright guys. He's already gone. Thank you," I whispered. My cheeks started blushing a little out of embarrassment, but it was nice to know that they cared, especially Aquarius. Scorpio gave me a wink as they vanished back into the celestial world. It's actually very pretty.

I quickly grabbed my sword that was on the floor and put it on my back again. Erza decided to deal with the situation later, and she showed me the job. "It's a simpler one, but still worth eight million jewel. We have to defeat 10 giant monsters. They are terrorizing the mountain villages."

"Alright, I just want to check into Fairy Hills. I brought enough jewel to pay for the first month, but if we the split the eight million jewel, I'll have enough for a while."

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER!**

My room at Fairy Hills was huge! I got a nice bed, and furniture, and well, I guess I just needed to decorate and it would be good. I placed my keys on a shelf, even though I didn't use them, it felt good to see them. It reminded me of the friends I had made.

It was getting pretty late, so I decided to unpack more later and sleep, so I can get ready to destroy some monsters. Usually, it takes me awhile to fall asleep, but I was grateful when sleep washed over me in less than a half an hour.

In the morning, I was woken up by Erza at 7:00. I was not a very good morning person, but I was so excited about the job, I shot out of bed and picked out something to wear. I decided on a pair of jean shorts, and a simple pink tank top. It worked.

When I was ready, I ran after Erza, and we checked in with Mira about the job. "Be careful!" She had said. We took the train over to the mountain villages. I thought I heard someone groan, like it was motion sickness, but I decided it was just my imagination. It took a couple hours to get there, and when we did, we head straight to the mountain villages, which were basically on the base of a mountain, by a huge forest. They said the monsters would come out of the forest and attack.

"Maybe we should split up. Will you be able to handle it Lucy?" Erza asked me a little while after we entered the forest. We had no luck finding the monsters yet, which was disappointing.

"Yeah. I can handle the monsters. If there's ten, then they shouldn't be mega powerful. The people would've left the village by now."

We had split up, and instantly, a monster approached me. It was pretty big, and it had huge brown scales. I took out my sword, and decided if I needed any extra help I would call one of my spirits.

Turns out, it wasn't that hard of a match. I had already slashed my sword enough so if I needed to dodge, its moves would be slower than before, giving me more time. But I must've underestimated it. When I jumped up, it lashed its tail, and knocked me back. I panted a little bit, and heard a voice.

"Don't worry Lucy! I'll help you!" I turned around, watching Natsu and Happy run out of the bushes. Huh? How did they get here? "WATCH OUT LUCY!" I turned around, and it was too late. The monster hit me with its claws, full power, and right in my face. I howled with pain as blood spurt out of my wounds.

"What. The hell. Is wrong with you Natsu?!" I screamed at him. They just stood there, surprised. The monster raised its claws, hitting me once more, this time in my legs. I let out another shriek, before Erza must've heard me. She started furiously slashing at the monster, until it fell to the ground. She then ran to me.

"Erza…" I then passed out, looking at Erza's concerned face.

I woke up, and saw Erza, Happy, Natsu, and some of the guild. I quickly sat up, only to find pain in my legs and face. I sighed, and they all looked up at me. They hadn't noticed I was awake.

"Lucy. Are you alright?" Erza asked, concern in her eyes. I smiled at her. I can't believe so many of the guild members showed up even though she had barely spent a day in the guild. I guess she was kinda memorable in how she showed up.

"I think I'm alright. I was handling the monster alright I just didn't expect Natsu and Happy to show up. It attacks weren't too harsh, just the last two, before you came," I replied.

"They're going to be punished, don't worry…"

"You don't have to punish them. It's not exactly their fau-"

"Oh it doesn't make a difference. I'm not only punishing them for almost ending up having you dead, but also going on an S-Class mission without permission from me," an evil glint came into Erza's eye, and Mira's too. Sweet sweet Mira.

I'm glad I got on their good side.

**Wow! I got in about 2000 words, including the AN, it would be 2100. I don't usually do chapters this long, but I got a good idea, and my mind went wandering! I was listening to the season two Sword Art Online intro. I love it! Also: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! BECAUSE IF I DID, MIRA WOULD THINK OF LAXUS AND LUCY AS A COUPLE! LaLu is cute in my opinion. But I may or may not have romance in this story.**

** Please review and give me feedback and tips!**

**~Tangle**

**The Smile…**

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Minna! I am going to try update in 1-2 days after the chapter is posted, so if it's been a week, don't be afraid to PM me to tell me to update. I always need encouragement :3 Anyways, thank you guys for all the feedback with follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm watching my cats (they're littermates) Washing eachother, and it's KAWAII! They were playing with a pen a minute ago, which is even more KAWAII! Also, I'm turning Lucy 11. You'll see why later :3 it makes it easier. So, not to get this AN too long:**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

My legs and face took a little while to heal, but it was really kind to have a girl named Wendy help heal them. She uses Sky Dragon Magic. I stumbled out of my house, following Erza. She had been strangely overjoyed after punishing Natsu and Happy, where as they have been cowering behind me. It was getting on my nerves. A lot. I'm just glad Erza and Natsu finished the job, so we could split the money. Without Natsu of course. I sighed in relief as the 4 million jewel entered my hands. I didn't have to worry about my rent for a while. Now, about Natsu and Happy. Once they secretly entered Fairy Hills and slept in my room, I snapped when I got to the guild.

"Open, gate of the maiden. Virgo!" I shouted. Instantly, she appeared in front of me.

"Punishment Hime?" she asked, bowing. I smirked evilly, looking over my shoulder at Natsu and Happy.

"Yes Virgo. Punishment," I pointed at the boy and his cat, as Virgo got to them. It wasn't very pretty. Not at all.

"LISANNA! HELP US!" They shouted, running over to a girl with white hair. A sting of jealousy came through me as they ran to her. I frowned. Why was I jealous? I barely knew them.

"I have an announcement, everybody. I am going to announce the people who will be taking the S-Class test!" The whole guild turned intently towards the master. Mira Jane, Gildarts, Erza, and Cana **(Yup. Cana is S-Class) **stood behind him. "There will be seven participants. First, Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Juvia Lockser! Elfman! Fried Justine! Levy McGarden! Mest Gryder! You will each need to pick a partner, and it will begin in a week at Tenroujima."

Everyone was very happy, and everyone got there partners picked out. Natsu was with Happy, Juvia with Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Fried and Bickslow, Levy and Gajeel, Mest and Wendy, and Gray with- wait. Who was Gray with? I saw someone coming into the guild, and it was- LOKE?!

"Sorry Lucy, but Gray and I promised we would be partners in the S-Class exam. So, I'm not on my contract for a while. But I'm using my own powers to get through the gate, don't worry," I felt a sweat drop form on my forehead. He was a free spirit alright…

**ONE WEEK LATER (There's gonna be a couple time skips in this chapter, so please bear with me!)**

"Good luck minna! Don't forget to pound somebody Natsu!" I grinned at them, waving goodbye. I wasn't sad I wasn't picked, after all, I had only joined a week or so ago. I was excited to see who was going to come back an S-Class mage, but I was also a little bit worried. We were vulnerable with all our strong members missing. But we would be fine. Or so I thought.

**TWO WEEKS LATER (After this one, there will be another one, then one more, so two more basically!)**

Loke came running into the guild. Everyone stared at him. "They're gone! They're all gone!" he shouted. We all knew he meant the guild members. He explained the story, and it turned out that they had been hit by Acnologia's roar. The whole island was gone. Everyone from what we know right now are dead. Erza, Natsu, Gray. Everyone. As the weeks went on, more people left. The guild was falling apart.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

We had placed last in the Grand Magic Games again. Even with me in it, I had only won the battles

_Battle flashback_

_ I was against a boy in a guild I had forgotten. Everyone laughed at me and my determined look. When the match began, I took out my sword and took him out easily. He was unconscious, and on the ground instantly. Everyone stopped and stared, then clapped wildly. But those ten points weren't enough for us to win._

When I was done dusting Fairy Hills with Virgo, I headed back to the guild, I entered, and saw saddened faces. I sat at the bar as Kinanaserved me a strawberry milkshake. I started sucking it down, before a group came into the guild, one I have never seen before. Was this Twilight Ogre? I had never seen them, because I would always try to get money for the guild on jobs. They came in like they owned us, and demanded us for money. I started getting pissed off fast.

"Look, we have this much money to pay you. We can give you the rest later. Now leave. I'm getting sick of looking at you," I snarled at them, as I was sipping my milkshake.

"A new guild member eh? Why don't you join us, the number one guild?" I frowned at there lies. Sabertooth was the number one guild. Did they think I was dumb?

"She's been here for five years. She just goes on jobs all the time to get money for _you_," I looked over to see Romeo standing up. Before he could confront them, I walked over to them first.

"Why don't you leave. It'd make everything so much simpler."

"What are you going to do about it, girlie?" he laughed in my face. I clenched my fists.

"Loke," I growled as I took out my sword. Instantly, he appeared by my side, knowing exactly what to do. We pounded them together, leaving them running away, screaming.

"Thanks Loke!" I chirped, everyone jaw dropped at my mood change. He bowed and left.

**ROMEO'S POV**

After Loke had left, I narrowed my eyes at Lucy. Almost everyone had left Fairy Tail. Why didn't she leave?

**BACK TO LUCY'S POV**

I noticed Romeo's eyes narrowed as he stared at me. I decided to ignore it. After all, this guild would have no chance of anything without me…

**2 YEARS LATER! (Thank you all for bearing with my time skips!)**

Virgo and I were chatting about random things as I was walking to the guild. She had come to wake me up after I slept in way too late. I had just started to hear crashes and realized that Twilight Ogre had come in. I sent Virgo away and started running. I didn't want Fairy Tail to endure any more pain. I took out my sword, and when I got in, I almost dropped it.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Levy, Gajeel. Everyone from Tenroujima was standing in the guild. I smiled, and ran towards Erza.

"Erza! You're back!"

"Who're you again?" she asked me. My smile turned into a frown.

"I-I'm Lucy. Remember me?" I stuttered a little bit. I hadn't done that in years. Seven years actually.

"Hmm. Are you new?"

"Well, is seven years new?" I asked quietly. I had thought Erza was my friend. Friends remember eachother, right?

"Oh! So you joined when we were gone. Nice to meet you!" She called Natsu and Happy over. I stared at the ground. "Natsu, Happy. This is Lucy. She said she joined seven years ago." They greeted me, and when I looked around, I saw people that were with me for seven years give me a strange look.

"I've never seen her before in my life," Jet said. I looked at my hand, and my guild mark wasn't there. Why wasn't it there?! The guild went awfully silent in a matter of seconds.

"I-I'll just l-l-leave then," I mumbled. I walked out, my walk soon turning into a run, towards the train station.

"VIRGO!" I shouted. She appeared instantly.

"Punishment Him-" I interrupted her.

"GO GET MY KEYS!" I shouted at her. I wasn't going to listen to her punishment crap. She looked taken aback at me, but she did what I said anyways. I grabbed my key pouch from her, and ran on the nearest train. I wanted to travel far away from Magnolia as possible. A tear escaped my eye as I looked at Magnolia. Why was I so flustered by the fact they forgot about me? I decided not to think about it.

"Everyone, hands up! We're taking control of this train," Someone with a gun shouted. Apparently he and his friends didn't use magic. I could really care less about what they did, so I just looked out the window.

"I said put your hands up. I don't need any trouble," The leader came over to me, his gun pointed at my head.

I gave him a bored look. "Why would I give a crap about that?" I laid back on my seat and looked away again. All of a sudden, I felt the gun pound on my head, one too many times. I started losing consciousness. Then, the leader suddenly fell to the ground. I saw a guy with white-blonde hair.

"Oi! Are you alright?" he asked me. But I had already had lost consciousness.

**WHEN LUCY WAKES UP**

I slowly opened my eyes. Looking in front of me, I saw Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. Plus two cats. Wait, why was I in Sabertooth?!

**Did you like the plot twist?! Now I'm going to have to change the characters and summary. I hadn't thought of this, but I love it! It's gonna be an opportunity for a StiLu or RoLu! Well, as you know, I got my laptop fixed (obviously) turns out you just needed to hold the power button for a LONGGG time. Well thank you guys so much for reading. PEACE!**

**~B (yes, my name starts with a B. will you ever guess what it is! DUN DUN DUUUN!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Huh? Sabertooth? What was I doing here?! I saw Sting in front of me, and my head hurt like hell. But more importantly, _Sting _with sitting in front of me. I blushed a little. I shook my head, telling me myself it was totally normal…

I felt my back, and shot up immediately.

"My sword. Where is it!?" I looked over to Sting and Rogue. Ignoring the throbbing in my head, I stood up and gave a death glare to the two boys. If they had done anything to my precious sword… well, let's just leave that unfinished, shall we?

"Don't worry Blonde, it's over there," Sting gave me a smirk as I went over to put my sword back in its proper spot, on my back. I sighed as I started walking the door, before Sting grabbed me. I swung my head around.

"Where do you think you're going, Blonde?" my death glare was placed on him. He didn't flinch.

"Where do you think? There's a door, called the exit. Which means I am _leaving._" I snarled back.

"You owe me. I saved your life back there! Do you know anything?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's wrong with dying again?" Sting jaw dropped at that. He was at a loss for words. I can safely say I won this battle. He loosened his grip and reached for the doorknob, only to have someone open the door, right in my face. I fell and moaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Sting, what are you doing in h-" Rogue stopped mid-sentence as he looked at me. I quickly jumped up and started walking out.

"Stop her Rogue! She totally owes me!" Sting whined. Of course, Rogue did what Sting asked and grabbed me. I sighed, and turned around.

"I already told you. What's the problem with dying?!" Rogue's turn to jaw drop. I didn't give a crap. I wanted to get out of here.

"Hmmm. Since I saved your life, you should spend your live serving me! Be my loyal servant, and stick by my side!"

My turn to jaw drop. Was he honestly serious? I was confused. "No way in hell am I going to do that! You are seriously messed up if you think I would do that!"

"Actually, he has a point. That's a fair deal if ask me," Rogue cut in. I hated that he was so right. It made me just sick thinking about serving Sting. Sick. I have a really good immune system too.

"Well, I bet your master doesn't feel the same way!" I triumphed. He obviously wouldn't think well of it!

**After the consultation with the master.**

I went on my knees and face palmed myself. Why?! This was so… I don't even know what it is!

"Bow to me!" Sting evilly laughed as the members of Sabertooth looked at us confused. I was kinda, umm, bad at embarrassment. Which is the reason I blushed really hard. Erza's hair color blush. There's a reason her last name is Scarlet, yah know. Why was I thinking about Erza? She was nothing to me.

"Stand up Blonde. We're going to go to my place with Rogue. So hurry it up," Sting spat out. I jumped up, looked up, and saw Laxus. I blinked, and saw Sting. Laxus called me that when I talked to him once, so I guess that's what I was thinking. Right?

**Later, at Fairy Tail! (3rd POV)**

"Hey, where did Lucy go? Did she stay with you all seven years?" Levy asked Jet innocently.

"Hmm. I really don't remember. She was with us the whole time. I wonder where she went..." Jet searched his memory, but couldn't recall what had happened to her.

Nearby, Romeo nervously looked at the two mages. He knew what had went on. A dark mage secretly put an enchantment on them to forget Lucy. Romeo on the other hand, had walked in after the spell was finished. He made him swear not to tell anyone, if he did, well, the people that he told and himself would be dead. He had no option there. He watched Lucy run away from Fairy Tail, her being devastated, for she had paid seven years of protection to them. But Romeo only wondered, why the dark mage wanted everyone to forget Lucy.

**At Sting's house! (With Rogue too :3)**

Sting ordered me to clean his room, and I was getting pretty ticked off at him. Maybe that was because the gun hit me in the head one too many times, but more than likely just me.

"Hey, Sting, look here. I'M NOT YOUR MAID! CLEAN UP YOUR FREAKIN' ROOM BY YOURSELF. AND I HAVE A NAME TOO! SO STOP CALLING ME BLONDE!"

Sting widened his eyes, and Rogue murmured "Nope" then walking out the door. I called Loke. I wasn't dealing with this crap. As you can tell.

"Leo, AWAY!" I pointed towards the door. He picked me up and started running. I stuck my tongue out at Sting. My perfect escape. Until of course, he ruined it.

"Don't you want to join Sabertooth? It _is _a perfect opportunity," He put on that evil smirk again. I hate him.

"Leo…" I never really called him Leo that much. This just kinda felt right to call him that. It does sound fitting to name a lion Leo. Anyways, back to Sting and me.

"You know, I could honestly make you a deal with this crap. I join Sabertooth, I become your teammate and help you, everyone's happy," I told him. My head leaned against Leo as he put his arm around my shoulder. It made me all warm and fuzzy. Don't worry people, Leo's just a good friend. We're not getting serious here…

"Hmmm. Fine." **(We all know who said that.)**

I sighed. Loke told me his was going to leave, so with me leaning on him, he disappeared. Of course, since you took note that I was leaning on him, I fell. On the ground. For the second time today.

I started to get up, but Sting held his hand out to me. I took it, and he pulled me up. I started blushing as he looked at my eyes. "Do you, need a place to stay tonight? You can sleep here on the couch pullout," Romantic moment ruined, by the couch pullout.

So anyways, I pulled it out, grabbed some blankets, and laid down. I was glad I fell asleep quickly. It was nice. Until five AM. So you know how I said I can sleep too late? I probably didn't, but anyways, sleeping late is like my thing. I just physically _can't _get up at five AM. But, apparently (shiver shiver) Sting wakes up at five. And since I made a deal with him that I would stick by his side. He took this as an opportunity.

"Lucy, WAKE UP! Go make me breakfast. I want bacon. Now!" he yelled right in my ear. I curled up tighter in my blankets.

I reached my hand out to the kitchen, trying to grasp the air. "It's, too far away," I mumbled. As an answer, Sting pushed me off of the pullout. I curled up even tighter.

"That hurt Sting. You're mean."

He sighed. I closed my eyes. This went on for about a half an hour. He would try to pull me up, but I would just drop back down on the floor. He had a really fuzzy rug. Finally, he brought out a bucket full of icy water. He was going to dump it on me, but I tripped him, making him land face first in the water. I laughed at him. I started getting up because I felt bad, but turns out not a lot of water got out of the bucket. He poured the remainder on my head. I shivered.

It wasn't like I had any clothes to change into, (partly because I was too mad/sad to pack anything…) so I put my hair in a bun to let it dry, and we walked (well, I kind of stumbled) to the guild. Surprisingly, lots of people were at the guild hall. That made me shiver again. Rogue was among them. Who wakes up _this _early?! I closed my eyes and yawned, then felt something push against my shoulder. I looked, and Sting put a purple insignia on my left shoulder.

"Shouldn't you ask me or something? I may hate purple."

"But do you hate purple?" Sting turned his head sideways at me. I shook my head. I liked the elegance of purple. "Anyways, let's not go on jobs for a while. I want to train you to get ready for the grand magic games. I want my loyal partner there with me. Of course Rogue will be there too, but still."

I smiled. Did he like me? I almost blushed. Of course he didn't. I mean, he didn't like me _that _way…

"Oi! Earth to Lucy! We're going to go train you. You're weak right now," Sting shouted in my face, interrupting my thoughts. I heard the weak part. I narrowed my eyes. They could've even have turned red. A black, deadly aura surrounded me.

"Who're you calling weak, huh?" I raised my sword up at him. He shrunk down.

"Rogue and I are just going to get you stronger, okay?!" Sting squeaked out.

"That's goo-" and since I was so tired, I passed out on the floor. Rogue and Sting started snickering. I tried to get up, but my legs fell asleep, and I couldn't move them right.

"Help mee!" I whined. They each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up. With that, I followed them to their training area.

**At the training area**

"Okay first, we'll start with dodging. I'll do this attack on you," he showed a move I didn't bother to look at. "You'll try and dodge it. We'll do this until you've mastered dodging it."

I walked up to Sting, and watched him, completely zoned out. It was then when he punched me in the head. I was knocked to the ground. He stomped up to me.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN _TRY _TO DODGE IT!" he shouted at me. I opened my eyes.

"Hmm, I must've suffered brain damage. Who're you?" I smirked at him.

"Lucy, wanna do offensive attacks with me? You seem like that kind of person to attack and go right through things," Rogue asked me. I turned around and got up.

"Sure Rogue!" I peeped. I skipped over to him, for effect.

"Some memory loss there…" Sting grumbled behind me.

"Sorry, Rogue. Is this your friend? I don't think I've met him yet! What's his name?" Rogue and I shared a laugh as Sting pouted. The best part was, I wasn't mauled by a big monster. Yet.

We trained for a long time, and I was exhausted. We went over drills over and over, with the occasional one minute break, before Sting dragged me back up. "Only weaklings take breaks!" he would say as he pulled me on my feet. We finished at around eight PM. My stomach grumbled. We only had a short lunch break at twelve.

"Well, I'm gonna go shopping, so see you guys later!" we waved goodbye and I went over to the city area. I was going to buy clothes, but instead, I saw a magic shop. I walked in, to see if there was any zodiac keys.

"Hey, do you have any zodiac keys? I'm in need of them," I asked the shop owner. He nodded, and held out a box with a golden key. It was Pisces! I would love to get them!

"Forty thousand jewel please," he said. I didn't say anything about the price. I was getting Pisces! This would totally get me stronger! I made my purchase, turned around, and saw Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Happy, and Carla.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! (Don't worry, I'm not gonna go on a cliffhanger, then I wouldn't update in like a month XD)**

**STINGS POV**

I followed Lucy into the magic shop, secretly. Rogue would be better at it, but she didn't notice me, so that's all that matters.When she made her purchase though, some Fairy Tail twits came up to her.

"Lucy, is that you? We've missed you so much!" Erza smiled. Lucy slammed her back on the front desk, worriedly.

"I-I think you've got the wrong-" I ran up to her aid.

"So what if she is?! It doesn't concern you anymore! She's with Sabertooth now!" I told them.

"Luce, why did you leave? We were all so worried about you," Natsu murmured, ignoring my words. I though Lucy was going to cry, but instead, she starting laughing crazily.

"Worried? Please. You forgot about me!" She laughed some more. It was really creepy. "You guys looked about ready to fight me, when I saw all of you guys again. Especially you Natsu. You thought you had to protect your guild! I've moved on. I'm not coming back to Fairy Tail. Ever. I would rather join Zeref then join you! Even the people who waited for you forgot about me. Fairy Tail would've been _destroyed _if I wasn't there. Seven years Natsu. Seven years Erza. But you all forgot!" Lucy grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the magic shop, leaving the Fairy Tail mages shocked. Once we were away from the magic shop, Lucy started crying. She looked up at me.

"It was seven years Sting. I didn't want them to forget about me. The only reason I was there was to see the faces of the friends I had made. I didn't want to laugh in their face."

Little did she know, a pink haired dragon slayer was watching nearby. I just hoped she didn't notice, and I pulled her into my arms. Fairy Tail was a bunch of crap. Lucy didn't deserve pain like this.

**UNKNOWN POV (You'll probably figure it out though)**

Hmm, so she would rather join me than Fairy Tail. That spell was supposed to send her to the dark side in hatred of her so called 'friends' so she could be loyal to me. Maybe if I did _it, _she would see her dark side. But I don't want to kill her. She doesn't realize it, but she could even rival me, the great Zeref.

**Wow. 2,405 words. I wanted to make it long so I could make it up to you guys for waiting over a week. But no worries! I will update every 1-3 days. I'm actually super excited. I have plans, and I think I'm going to start writing the next chapter now! Okay, probably not, but tomorrow morning I will!**

**Anyways, what'd you think? Liked it? Think it was lame? I won't know until you REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!  
~B**


	4. If you want rants, my AN has it XD

**Okay, I felt really bad because I can't update. SOOOO I'm going to scrap up a chapter on my mom's computer, with these three days before school starts. My goal is 4,000 words. Okay, I may be getting ambitious, but I wanna make it up to you guys! Even if I don't reach the goal, I will try my ultimate best to get there! Also, I'm hoping to get some RoLu action!**

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

I was deliberately avoiding Sting after what happened a couple days ago. I didn't mean to totally break down in front of him. It was really embarrassing. Of course, since I was avoiding Sting, I had to avoid Rogue, since he was always with Sting. I also had to avoid there two cute little Exceed's, Lector and Frosche. They were so kawaii, and I felt so bad.

"Frosche wants to know why Lucy is avoiding us," Frosche snuck up behind me, and I jumped, then sighed. I picked him up and put him in my lap. Frosche was so innocent and sweet.

"I'm sorry Frosche. It's just complicated. But it's not because of you. So don't be sad," I replied, forcing a smile. Most of my smiles were always forced, anyways.

"Why is it complicated, Lucy?" I felt Rogue come out of his shadow, and grab my wrist, and pulled me into him. I blushed really hard.

"I-I-It's nothing Rogue!" I squeaked. But he held onto me. Why wasn't he affected?! This was really weird!

"I'm not letting go until you tell me Lucy," crap. He was such a devil, he knew I would be affected by him holding me.

"F-fine. It's because Team N-N-Natsu is here on a job. A long term one. I've been seeing them on the streets, and I don't want to see them. I got over them. B-but I don't want my feelings to change, because I've become happy with Sabertooth. And the first time we saw eachother since I left, I totally broke down in front of Sting," I whispered softly. He nodded, and let go of me.

"Sting doesn't care though. He's worried about you."

"That's exactly it! I don't want him to be worried. I don't want sympathy!" I'm being completely honest. I don't want sympathy. It makes me seem weak. I was strong. But not strong enough. I needed to be stronger.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah Lucy?" he asked, looking at me with concerned eyes. I gulped, and just went out and said it.

"Would a lacrima make me stronger? I want to be stronger. Much stronger," I looked up at him, and I was holding back tears by sheer willpower. I didn't want to cry, I was done crying. For a long time.

"Lucy, you don't want to do that. You have no idea what kind of pain it is. I highly recommend you don't do it."

"But you would do it for me? B-because, I want to do it. I don't care what you say. I'm going to do it. I just want, you to put it in me," I pleaded. I really wanted to do this. Training was a waste. I needed to get strong, now.

"O-okay Lucy. But I still don't think we should. I'll get the lacrima anyways. Let's meet up at my place in a couple hours."  
**A couple hours LATER! (Team Natsu POV- specifically Natsu's)**

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla and I were walking along the streets. Luce was really weird. She totally rejected us. I felt so bad, because she was the one who waited for us, protecting the guild when it was weak. On the other hand, our long term job was getting nowhere. It was soo boring! I just wanted to get the jewels and be done. As we silently walked down the street, I heard a scream, getting closer and closer. It was a blood curdling scream. We all knew what it was. A dark guild was torturing girls and young women. I smashed open the door, and gasped.

It was Lucy, and Rogue from Sabertooth. Lucy was screaming, soon becoming exhausted. Rogue turned towards us, and quickly stood up to protect her.

"R-Rogue. Finish it. I want it to be over with. Then I can be stronger," Lucy gave a faint whisper. Apparently she didn't notice us. Wendy quickly rushed over to her, as she coughed up blood. Lucy quickly got up and fell down instantly on the wall of the house. "G-Get away from me!" she tried to shout but she was too weak. Rogue picked her up and started running. I started to chase after him. Soon enough, I caught up.

"What are you doing with her?! She's obviously hurt!" I shouted at him. Rogue looked at me with a blank expression.

"R-Rogue. Let's go to Sting's place. I don't want to spend any more time with _them,_" she snarled 'them', which obviously meant us. I flinched a little bit. Why did she leave?

"Shadowform," Rogue softly whispered. Suddenly, he and Lucy sunk into the ground, as a shadow. I ran after the shadow, but I lost them. Erza stood speechless. Wendy was almost crying. Even if Lucy wasn't apart of Fairy Tail anymore, we still cared about her. Since she wasn't technically our enemy, anyways.

With no words, we all went back to our hotel. We were in no mood to do the job at the moment. Of course I had to share a room with ice-freak, while the girls shared the other room. I sighed.

"Do you think Lucy still hates me after what happened with the s-class quest she did with Erza?" I turned my head towards Gray.

"Are you seriously too dense to figure it out? Lucy said that we forgot about her. But in our memories, we never forgot about her. Something must've happened. If she waited seven years, she wouldn't just leave like that."

I sighed again. It wasn't fair. What could have happened? Maybe we'll never find out. I just hope Lucy can forgive us.

**Back to Lucy's POV! (Did you guys like the lacrima thing? I thought it was genius XD but I want your OPINIONS!- another reason to review 030)**

"What do you mean you did it?! Are you that stupid! She doesn't need that crap!" Sting was shouting at Rogue. I was on Sting's bed, and everything hurt. Badly. I didn't expect it to be that bad. I felt worse though that Rogue was getting the blame. This was totally and completely my fault.

"I-it's not R-Rogues fault S-Sting. B-Blame me," I stuttered feebly. Sting and Rogue both rushed to my side.

"Don't die Blonde! I already saved you once, so I don't want that to go to nothing!" Sting shouted angrily at me. I shook my head, too tired to talk. I wasn't going to die, I just needed to, recover. That's all. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, Rogue and Sting were both laying by me, sleeping. I looked at the clock, and it was 3:00PM. I slept that long?! I sat up in the bed, and my whole body ached, though not as bad as before. I felt power surge through me. I sensed strength go through my veins, like never before. Had it worked? I tried to get out of bed, but Sting and Rogue were so peacefully lying beside me. Rogue whispered something and grabbed me while still asleep. Heh heh…

There was really no way out of this, because Rogue had his grasp quite firm. Then Sting rolled off the bed. I sweat dropped. How did they sleep through this? Well, Sting woke up like a minute after he rolled up, and when he stood up, he got really mad.

"ROGUE! WHY ARE YOU CUDDLING LUCY?!"

Rogue woke up, and got up, but since he was unaware I was right by him, his lips brushed mine. I started blushing furiously, and Rogue just kinda turned his head away. I jumped out of Sting's bed, and went to go change, to ignore the situation.

I chose a black tee and white jeans **(yes. I can have her wear white jeans XD)** then walked out to the guild. Rogue and Sting followed after me. I just pretended not to notice them. Frosche and Lector followed after them. Wait, when did they show up? When we walked into the guild, everyone was silent, standing, and we totally interrupted a meeting. Crap.

"You're late," Master Jiemma hissed. We all bowed in apology, and found a spot in the back.

"As I was saying, the Grand Magic Games is approaching. We have four guaranteed spots. Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Orga. I'm leaving the last spot for someone else. I want to see who gets it. It'll be amusing. I will announce it tomorrow. You are now free to do what you like."

We all separated into our own groups, and the guild hall soon was filled with chatter.

"Wow, congrats guys! I'll be watching you guys! We're sure to win," I smiled at them. I didn't feel like trying to fill the last spot. I would much rather watch.

"What do you mean? I'm going to give the master a good word about you. You're going to be that last spot!" Sting put his arm around my shoulder.

"H-Huh? Really?"

**ONE DAY LATER**

"The last spot will go to Lucy Heart. That is all," I started getting dirty looks as I went to sit down. I honestly didn't want to get the spot, but I couldn't just say no. I sheepishly sat by Sting and Rogue, while Frosche sat on my lap. The Grand Magic Games was in a couple of days, and I totally wasn't ready. This sucked.

"Aren't you excited Lucy? You get to go with us now and we'll win first," Sting gave me a smile. I gave a little one back.

"I guess I sort of am. When I was with Fairy Tail, we would always get last, but I would be in it. Always. It sucks because I'm not the bad one. It would've been nice to take a break, but I guess that's out of question," I snuck in a little glare at Sting. This was his fault anyways.

"Well, now you can win. You're with Sabertooth now anyways. It's not like we're going to lose," Rogue cut in. I guess he was right. Maybe it would be fun after all? I don't know. I'll see. But we were going to train really hard for these last few days. Yay…

It's not fun, really. Training? More like Sting and Rogue put Lucy through brutal training yelling at you to do better. I was sweating a lot too. Sting and Rogue just sat there though.

"You know, training means that you get stronger. It doesn't mean that you get to sit down and yell at me," I snapped. They exchanged looks, then started laughing.

"Us? Train? You seriously have a loose screw. We're strong already. We don't need to train," Sting started laughing really hard. Really hard. I backed away from him, slowly. Rogue snickered, but he could contain his laughter better. Sting was actually really immature, as I found out. So in the end, I just had to withhold the brutal training for a while. But when it was time to leave, the training did help. I definitely was stronger. But when we got there, the size of the city always amazes me.

When us three were just talking together before we checked into our hotel, people started crowding around us. I guess Rogue and Sting _were _the twin dragon slayers. They were pretty popular. But I have never liked crowds. Remember I was shy? I still am. It's just, gotten better. But I had absolutely no idea who these people were. I felt really weird. Then, to make it worse, Natsu came crawling over to Sting and Rogue. We made eye contact, I blushed, and ran out of the crowd. **(WHATTT?! A NaLu moment?! A rare sighting considering the story XD)  
**Sting and Rogue tried to follow me, but they couldn't get out of the crowd. I ran all the way to the flower garden place. There, I sighed and started to relax. The flowers always smelled so nice. I was going to fall asleep, but since we had to be back at our hotel by midnight, I didn't trust myself. So I just closed my eyes. Soon, it was only willpower that I was staying awake. And it was only ten. But, I could go for an hour…

"AHHH!" I heard a horrifying scream. It was a girl's scream. I ran towards it, and gasped. It was Wendy and Carla. They were unconscious, with a black creature standing by it. I took my sword and swung it like a bat at the creature, sending it flying. I quickly ran towards them. They were just unconscious, but I couldn't sense any magic coming from them. I picked them up, and ran out. Wendy would want to be with Fairy Tail, and whether I liked it or not, I had to bring her to their hotel. I was tired, panting, but I kept sprinting. After a couple minutes, I slammed open the doors of their room. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman was there.

"I-I found them like this. They were a-attacked," I muttered. I set them on a bed, and ran out before they could say anything to me.

On my way to the hotel, I found Sting and Rogue. Once I caught up to them, I bent down and starting breathing hard.

"What happened Lucy? You look exhausted," Rogue questioned me, alarmed I was really tired. I wasn't good at long runs, but I guess it's just the heat of the moment. It was all catching up to me now.

"I found Wendy, from Fairy Tail, she and her cat Carla were both unconscious in the flower garden, and I couldn't sense any magic from them. So I brought them to Fairy Tail's hotel place, and came back here," I explained cautiously. I didn't know how they were going to react. Rogue seemed to nod in understanding, but Sting was the total opposite.

"Tch, they don't need you running around for them. It's Wendy's fault that she was like that. She was weak, that's why. That's why you joined Sabertooth, because we're strong. We only accept strong wizards, like you Lucy."

Tears started forming in my eyes. That wasn't why. It was because of Sting. I wouldn't be joining if it wasn't for him. Besides, Wendy was kind. I rejected her help when she knew I needed it most. This was basically just my way of paying her back. But I didn't dare say anything. We all just walked in silence back to our hotel room. By then, it was eleven fifty. Orga and Rufus were already waiting for us.

"Geeze! You think you could've come any later?! We could've been disqualified. You should really look at the time at least once!" Orga was angry at us. I kinda shrunk down. I could've been earlier, but that didn't really work out. At all. Well, at least I wasn't late. That would be really bad.

"Well, we're not late. So it doesn't really matter!" Sting retorted. Orga didn't respond at that. I was glad. I didn't want to be scolded even more.

"Hey, what why do you think we need to be here by midnight. We haven't had to before," I cut in the awkward silence, as the boys' heads turned to me. Speaking of that, I was the only girl in the group. It wasn't weird though. It just felt, normal.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because they're setting up something in the night, and don't want us to see it. Or they have something planned," Rufus answered. We all nodded. He was right. Maybe like an elimination round. Last year was boring with so many guilds. Maybe now since I was in Sabertooth, I could have a formidable opponent. That would be nice.

"Well it's almost midnight. We'll find out then," Rogue said. Then the awkward silence began. No one had anything else to say. In Sabertooth, no one was all that close. We were just guild mates. Nothing more. We all had our little groups of friends. Then nothing else.

Eleven fifty nine. So close…

Why did the last minute take so long? Time always seemed to go faster when we were talking. Not that I talked a lot- that's not the point. It was just because of the awkward silence. That's it.

Finally! It was midnight! Suddenly, the mascot of the Grand Magic Games appeared on a projection.

**(Sorry, I'm bad at speeches and such, I'll explain later. So I'm skipping the speech. Sorry.)  
**"Well, let's go! You can memorize this, right Rufus? Then we can easily get first," I said, taking lead. It was kind of fun, and I was used to it. They stood still for a moment, then we all ran towards the maze. This would be interesting.

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I said 4000 words, and I didn't even make it to 3000. Well, do I have a story for you…**

** WELCOME TOOO: xXJayfeatherRocksXx's RANT OF ANGER! (will try to refrain for swearing XD)**

** Okay, so my laptop (as you know) is complete CRAP! I WRITE ON MICROSOFT WORD, IM NOT DEVELOPING NERVE GEAR! IT SHOULDN'T SHUT DOWN FROM SOME TWO THOUSAND WORD CHAPTER! WHAT A PISSY COMPUTER! THIS HAPPENED WHEN I WAS ON YOUTUBE TOO! So, in short, my laptop sucks butts.**

**Now, onto my mom's computer:**

**Hehe. Im at 3000 words with like 40 minutes left to get to 4000. About to save. YOU DON'T NEED TO FRICKIN SAY NOT RESPONDING WHEN IM ABOUT TO SAVE!**

**So, I try to do a quick restart, so nothing messes up. I DON'T NEED A BLACK SCREEN FOREVER. JUST ONE SECOND. Long story short, I NEED TO UNPLUG THE WHOLE COMPUTER, PLUG IT BACK IN, THEN IM BACK TO SOME 2,600 CHAPTER! AND BETTER YET, ALL MY FRICKING TIME FOR WRITING IS GONE. SCREW YOU SCHOOL.**

**And that was: xXJayfeatherRocksXx's RANT OF ANGER**

**Sorry. I really needed to get that off my chest. *quickly saves* it just pisses me off immensely. I'm just nervous for *hehe, no I'm not giving away my age* school. I just hope I don't have to be that one weird kid carrying around her schedule with glasses. ;-;. I have been watching too much anime- *slaps face* NU! YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH ANIME! Well, this AN has gotten too long. Wait. I need ideas for a sad past for Lucy. Also, should I change my pen name to something anime-related? Tell me IN A REVIEW (please do it. My self-esteem is falling. I keep feeling like this is a sign that my writing sucks or somehintg….)  
BAIII**

**~Jayfeather IS AMAZING!**


	5. Chapter 5 GOMENASAI

**What?! I'm back?! That's right my beloved viewers, Lucy Heart is back! I also encourage you guys to go check out my other Fairy Tail story, Dark Demons, which I will be updating soon also. But, I want to make something clear. I love all of you guys, and when each one of you gave a review, it made my year XD but seriously. I can't even imagine my stories would be like this, with all of you guys. Now, this is a random topic, but FMA Brotherhood opening one. Why are all of the homunculi coming out of each other's mouths… I mean, I get glutton or whatever his name is, but palm tree dude? That's a little messed up XD. I've always like Lust though. She's cool. This is getting way too long. Let's carry on -3- *saves* OH WAIT! I put a poll up, so vote for Lucy's love life XD (sounds so wrong)**

**ON WITH DA STORY**

Like I said before, I liked playing the leader of groups. If they didn't like it, well, I would be really embarrassed. But, getting away from that, we knew instantly what to do. Eliminate as many guilds as we can, and still get first. Easy. Right? Yeah, it was actually really easy.

We all went into the Sky Labyrinth and ran, since Rufus memorized it. We knew exactly where to go if we followed him. But, soon enough, we found a guild trailing us (okay by the way, she got some cool bow and arrow stuff, to make her a full blown combat mage). This was easy. I took my bow, held it back, and shot. Right in the chest. Instead of falling down and dying with a bunch of blood, the arrow exploded into a bunch of lightning and shot into his veins. The arrow teleported back into my quiver after. The guy I shot went limp for a couple seconds, before standing up.

His terrified look made me really happy. Soon, he started knocking down his guild mates, one by one, before jumping on the platform himself.

"Nice shot," Sting smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder (did I mention I was really short for my age? I look like I'm thirteen instead of nineteen.). I gave him a smile before we all started running again, Rufus knowing exactly where to go. We never ran into any other guilds, which made me sad. But at least we were first.

"First. It makes me feel good," I sighed in relief and we all sat down in the waiting area. Winning felt really good. First was something I hadn't ever heard a lot of when I was in Fairy Tail. More like losers, disasters, failures, and other stuff **(gotta keep the rating true XD)**.

We waited for a long time. I could've fell asleep. I was so tired. Some days, I can stay up until two, when I force myself to go to sleep. I curled myself into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. I didn't know how long we waited really. It made me want to go back out there and knock more guilds down.

"Come on, this is so boring. I want the games to start already," moaned Sting. We all silently nodded in agreement. I closed my eyes, relaxing on the couch we were sitting on. If it was going to take this long, maybe it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little bit…

"OI! Blondie, wake UP!" I cracked open my eyes a little bit, and realized I was laying my head on Sting's shoulder. I blushed and stood up, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"You're blond too…" I grumbled to him, my cheeks still a light shade of red. We soon heard the faint calls of the guilds who came after us. Fairy Tail was eighth. Maybe I could battle them. Finally, we heard our name. We all walked out, a powerful aura surrounding us. I heard cheers throughout the whole stadium. I don't think I've ever felt this happy before. A smile gleamed on my face. It almost lasted too.

"Hey, Droy, it's Lucy! HI LUCY!" I turned my head towards the voice. I saw a whole crowd of people from Fairy Tail. Jet and Droy were waving wildly at me.

"Tch, annoying fairies," I crossed my arms. I didn't care about them anymore. But my eyes told a different story. Maybe I did miss them. I just wanted to forget about them, but I really couldn't. Why did I even want to forget about them? If they remember me now, why do I need to forget? I looked down and tried to push the thought away.

When I looked up again, I saw all of the guilds that made it in. Sabertooth (duh), Lamia Scale, Fairy Tail, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus, and… oh great. _Another _Fairy Tail team. This team had Laxus, Mira, Mystogan, Juvia, and Gajeel. So they had some stronger people. But we could handle them.

I turned my head towards the other side of the stadium, and saw the crowd of Fairy Tail people. When I squinted my eyes, I saw the master talking to a girl with white hair, and little wings above her ears.

"Hey, Sting?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you see that girl by the crowd of Fairy Tail people? She's talking to the master."

"No. I see nothing. Are you sure she's there? Or else maybe you're going crazy," Sting turned his head back to the other guilds, getting some dirty looks from Natsu. Sting smirked, while Rogue and I exchanged looks. This could get difficult if it went too far. Because, like I said before, Sting can be really immature, and Natsu, well, do I really need to explain?

I grabbed his head and turned it towards the crowd. Sting gave a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMENASAI! Please hit me ;-;. I am SO SORRY for the shortest chapter I have ever written in my short fanfiction lifetime, and I haven't updated in SO LONG. SO SORRY. SORRYYYYYYYYYYY. *gives out virtual iPhone 6 Plus' to everyone***

**Is everything guud now? I'll try my very very hardest to update Dark Demons too. And this story also! Again, plz vote on da poll :D**

**Bai!**

**~Jay**


End file.
